


Letters from the hell

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, grant ward's redeption story, redeption fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his period in prison, Grant Ward tries to communicate with his former team by letters he will never deliver. three years later, on the bus again and again with the team, will be Skye the one who find the letters and deliver them to the recipients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You should have been my SO

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me from a post on tumblr (don't ask me the link) where it basically said "I want to see in the second season Ward's redeption and how the team will take his personal history"
> 
> And yes, there is a letter for all of them (even for Tripp) and I'm already preparing tissues and massive doses of Xanas for Chapter dedicated to Fitz (which should be the 4th) 
> 
>  
> 
> Who would have thought that Ward was such a good writer? Well, something to pass the time it takes forever, especially in prison.

 

 

> _A man and some letters he will never give to the recipients_
> 
> _but someday, someone will do it for him._

 

__

**SHIELD, maximum security prison.**

 

**Location: Unknown**

 

 

"Here you go, son," said a guard at a very particolar prisoner: Grant Ward.

 

 

Prisoners usually demanded to him cigarettes, porn magazines, or even weapons, but Grant had made a request a little unusual for the prison: a notebook and a pen.

 

"Thanks" Grant said briefly, taking the notebook and the pen from the hands of the guard.

 

"You know Ward," the guard said, "doesn't happen very often that someone ask me something to write with here. Why you need it? Do you want to keep a diary? "

 

"No, letters," said Grant.

 

"Oh, then maybe you need notepaper" the guard said.

 

"No need," said Grant "recipients will never receive them"

 

 

**The Bus, 3 years later.**

 

Skye was going around the bus looking for something to pass the time.

 

Ward was back in the team for less than a year but he had become terribly essential for her. They were starting over together, step by step.

 

Grant was reassigned to the team for good behavior, and you know, no one says no to the Director of the Shield.

 

 

Of course, Grant was still kept under control. He had to wear a bracelet like the one that Skye had (and God only knows how many times she tried to open it by saying "off" and imitating Coulson's voice) and had to do a full course of therapy with the best SHIELD specialists available.

 

Life was slowly returning as before, even Fitz was back in the team.

 

He still was very weak and had to sit very often, more when he was very tired he suffered from loss of short term memory, but all in all he was alive and back in the team, and that was the important thing.

 

 

The mission was simple: it was recognized a alien energy source classified as 0-8-4 and the specialists in the team were sent to retrieve it, nothing to take away more than a day.

 

So, while Ward, Tripp and May were busy in the field, the rest of the team had fallen into utter boredom.

 

Skye had done anything to keep her busy: she had read all the fanfiction at her disposal, she had spent almost the whole day on Tumblr, and had listened to the Fitzsimmons babble something scientific for what had seemed like an eternity.

 

 

Not having her favorite robot around was send her crazy, and she soon find herself in Ward's bunk, trying to find something to do.

 

"C'mon Ward," she said, rummaging in a drawer of his bedside table, "I know you keep the comics here"

 

But her attention was soon captured by a small black notebook, anonymous-looking even for him.

 

 

"Wow Ward" Skye said with a chuckle, "I didn't think you held a diary"

 

 

She felt sick just at the thought of having found it, it was an invasion of his privacy and Grant would be angry with her to death. But she was also his girlfriend, and among them there were no more secrets between the two of them.

 

"Oh, c'mon. He doesen't have to find it out "said Skye.

 

 

But it wasn't a diary, and Skye noticed it as soon as she opened the cover and flipped through the first few pages. They were letters, and they were addressed to the members of the team, all dated in the period of his imprisonment.

 

It was as if a huge weight had just deposited on Skye's heart. Even in the darkest period of his life, Grant had tried to put things right with the letters.

 

 

But why he diden't delivered them?

 

 

She flipped through the pages slowly, barely touching the shaky handwriting of her boyfriend, then focusing on the first letter.

 

"

 

_01/20/15_

 

_Dear Director Coulson,_

 

_I feel stupid to write this letter, knowing that you will not ever read it._

 

_I'm not here to ask forgiveness, partly because I already know that you'll never concide it to me_

 

_Six months have passed since you said those words. You told me to think about who I was without Garrett. I always felt as fact of clay, I was always ready to be shaped at his will._

 

_I think by now have read my file, and knows what I'm talking about._

 

_I will not hide Director, there are days when I would go back and I would like that instead of Garrett, at the reformatory, you had come to recruit me._

 

_You should have been you my S.O, for sure I would not have done so much harm to the people I love._

 

_Going back to what you asked me, I don't know who I am._

 

_I've always been the little soldier who obeyed Garrett's orders, and nothing more._

 

_But I will work to understand it, I promise._

 

_Say hello to the others and protect Skye for me._

 

_Greetings_

 

_~~Agent~~ Grant Ward. "_

 

 

Skye was crying as she read the letter. It was as if the suffering of those three years were sealed her in one shot.

 

"The others should read it" she said.

 

 

And she knew who would be the first.

 

***

 

"AC, Am I bothering you?" Skye said, entering Coulson's office.

 

"No Skye" Coulson said, putting aside the sheets on which he was working, "I always have time for you"

 

"Well, I found this," she said, handing him the notebook.

 

"And what is it?" Coulson asked curiously, opening the cover.

 

 

But his smile faded quickly, as soon as he read the first letter.

 

He missed a few minutes staring into space, as if the ghosts of three years before had returned to visit him

 

 

"Where did you find it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

 

"His room," said Skye, with a guilty smile, "I know, I shouldn't have. I'm a horrible person and I sure he will hate me to death for this, but I thought that you had to read thistoo, because he never had the courage to deliver them"

 

"Thank you Skye" Coulson said quietly, "but I don't think it's fair to put your nose in something so private. I'm sure Ward had his reasons for not delivering them "

"I know," said Skye "I'll put it where i've fount it"

 

"And you'd better hurry," Coulson added, "May informed me they will be back in less than two hours"

 

 

No more than two hours later, Ward was knocking on the door of his office.

 

 

"Sir we are back" he said

 

"Good Ward, sit" Coulson said, pointing to one of the chairs in front of him, "how did it go?"

 

"Very well," Ward said, "we have found the alien energy source and now FitzSimmons are examining it"

 

 

"Good" said Coulson.

 

"If you don't mind, I would go to take a shower" said Ward.

 

"Sure" said Coulson.

 

 

But just as Grant was about to get up, Coulson added

 

"You're doing a great job Grant. I'm very proud of the progress you're making. If there's one thing Fury has taught me is that it is never too late to recover a person "

 

"Thanks Sir" Ward said, standing up.

 

 

Grant Ward didn't know who he need to say thanks for the incredible kindness of his boss, he was now accustomed to his unnatural coldness, but if there was one thing he knew was that he would have discovered the cause very soon.

 

 

 


	2. You are my hero, Agent May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes May read the letter that Grant has dedicated to her and Melinda decides to train again with Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to exams, the update was longer than expected. Not that it is usually faster, but at least this time I have an excuse. The "receiver" of this chapter is May. Obviously I wanted to put a little 'conflict MayWard / Skyeward, or at least that's what I like to think! And May and Skye <3 I love them together, exactly like Skye and Coulson are daddy and daughter, for me May is Skye's mummy, at least the foster one .
> 
> ok, see you next chapter!

> _"You killed a man in cold blood"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"It was to protect our team from a monster"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"It was to protect her"_

 

 

Skye couldn't believe it, she had never been passionate about anything as she was with those letters. Let the rest of the team read them had become her personal mission, even if Coulson had told her several times to put that notebook where she had found it.

 

 

But she couldn't do it, not before the other team members had read what Grant had written.

 

 

But it was here that the real problem: how could she hide it from Grant?

 

 

Of course the fact that they had just gotten a week's holiday wouldn't have helped.

 

 

Skye had shut herself up in her cabin to read the next letter: it was dedicated to May. She was a bit 'jealous of the fact that he had devoted a letter first to May and not to her, but then she thought instead that he must have held her for the last, and the best always comes at the end.

 

 

She sat down on the bed stirred, closing the door behind her without making the slightest noise, so that no one would notice her absence, especially Grant. The last thing she wanted was a scene.

 

She lost herself for a moment to stare at the clouds flew by outside her window, when she heard someone knocking on her door.

 

 

"Hey! What are you doing here all alone? You literally ran away after lunch" said Grant, smiling.

 

"Nothing,"

 

"Are you okay? You look a bit 'pale "Grant said, entering the room.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" Skye said, smiling.

 

"It's because of something i've done, isen't it?" Grant said, sitting at the foot of her bed.

 

 

He had that look that he reserved at all the team, since he came back into the team and thought he had done something wrong or have disappointed any of them. Skye's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

 

 

"No baby" Skye said "I just wanted to stay a little 'alone'

 

"Ah well" Grant said, "You know I hate it when you're angry with me"

"Of course, darling," said Skye.

 

"Ok," Grant said, getting up, "I'm going down to train a bit ', you want to join me? Just like old days? "

 

"No, not this time" said Skye.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

"Yes, darling," said Skye, by laying a hand on his cheek.

 

"Okay," Grant said then, "I'm going to ask Tripp if he wants to keep me company"

 

"Have Fun" was the reply of Skye, kissing him tenderly before he disappeared over the threshold.

 

 

Skye finally was able to pull out the black book from under her pillow and began to read the letter dedicated to May.

 

"

 

_01/21/15_

 

 

_Dear May,_

 

_You don't know how much I would like to see your silly face as you read this letter, I am aware you'll never read it, so I have to live with this desire. I thank you officially for the fractured larynx, it's only now beginning to heal._

 

_It's been over a year since I got to know you for real, to finally understand that the rumors about you were completely unfounded._

 

_You're my hero, Agent May. I think I've never got the chance to tell you, and I don't think I'll ever have._

 

_We had fun together, isn't it? As that last night we spent together in Dublin._

 

_I woke up in the middle of the night and you were looking out the window of the hotel room to the city lights looked sad. Believe me when I say that you were the vision that every man dreams of having at his side after a night like that._

 

_In your eyes I read, however, regret, and then I realized that the man you wanted in that bed wasn't me, just as you weren't the woman with I wanted to wake up the next morning._

 

_I think it was the moment when I realized I was in love with Skye, and that was probably the moment when you realized you were still in love with Coulson._

 

 

_I hope you find all the happiness you are looking for with him._

 

_Thank you for opening my eyes_

_Grant. "_

 

 

Skye read the letter and she was speechless. May absolutely had to read it.

 

 

***

 

Obviously, Skye found Melinda in the cockpit.

 

 

Their relationship had changed a lot in recent years. Melinda was for Skye the mother she never had and Skye was for Melinda the daughter she always wanted. If the Hydra had brought something good, it was make Skye discover how wonderful was Melinda May.

 

 

When she entered she found her sitting in the pilot's seat, while idly flipping through a magazine with her legs stretched out on a corner of the control panel.

 

 

May not flinch much when Skye sat in the co-pilot's seat.

 

 

"Skye, how can I help you?" Melinda said, without looking up from the magazine.

 

"Oh I think you will find this reading much more interesting" Skye said, handing her the black notebook.

 

Melinda didn't take long to read the letter, it seemed almost as if she already knew what was written on it. She closed the book with a fluid motion, staring for a moment the clouds flowing fast beneath them.

 

 

"So what?" Said Skye.

 

"I think Ward has understood more about me than I thought," May said, taking off her sunglasses.

 

"So you and A.C. ?" asked curiously Skye.

 

"Well, I'll just say that tomorrow night you stay at home alone for a while," said Melinda smiling.

 

"Great," Skye said, "I'll have to endure throughout the evening Tripp and Grant complain about how we are undisciplined and that " they aren't our nannies ""

 

"you are a little undishiplined or have been three other people those who almost gave fire to the lab the last time we were away?" Said May, laughing.

 

"Ok, but it was Fitz's foult" said Skye on the defensive.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was May broke the silence first.

 

"You know, I have noticed that too"

"What?"

 

"The fact that Ward wasn't in love with me. I tried to ignore it, but when we were together he called me more than once Skye "said May.

 

"Really?" Skye said, blushing.

 

"Yes," answered May "His feelings for you are true"

 

"I know," Skye said, "Even my"

 

"Good"

 

 

"Ah Skye! Where can I find him now? "Said May to Skye before she left.

 

"Loading ramp. If I understand correctly he wanted to ask Tripp if he wanted to train with him. "

 

"Well," said Melinda "thank Skye"

 

"Nothing," said Skye.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Melinda May was at the foot of the spiral staircase with her hands on her hips as she looked amused the two young specialists training.

 

 

"Hey girls" she said, "I seemed to have taught you how to do a decent roundhouse kick "

 

"Maybe we need another lesson," Tripp said, laughing.

 

"I was hoping that you asked me" May said.

 

 

Grant watched the scene without saying a word. It never happened that May asked him to train with him, since his return.

 

 

Looking up, he saw immediately Skye leaning against the railing of the balcony with Coulson, the first happy to have completed another of her very special missions while the second was watching the scene with a smile.

 

 

First Coulson and then May. His girlfriend was definitely up to something.

 

 

"Am I wrong or did I tell you to hide it?" asked Coulson.

 

"Come on AC" Skye said, "You have to admit that these letters are doing well at all"

 

"Yes, I admit it" said Coulson "And I even admit that you're the best girlfriend in the world"

 

"Thank you," Skye said, "I hope they serve in some way at least."

 

 

Skye watched the scene with a smile when she saw Fitz Simmons figures looking at the scene behind the glass of the laboratory and she already knew who would be the next to get one of her letters, while Simmons was kissing Fitz's cheek.

 


	3. I'm sorry Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following letter was dedicated to Jemma. Only her. Apparently Ward had finally stopped to consider her and Fitz as a kind of unique entity, or maybe he was convinced that he had much to say to Leo, but he didn't want to leave Jemma with nothing.

> _I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky... blindfolded._

The following letter was dedicated to Jemma. Only her. Apparently Ward had finally stopped to consider her and Fitz as a kind of unique entity, or maybe he was convinced that he had much to say to Leo, but he didn't want to leave Jemma with nothing.

 

 

Skye didn't know what to expect.

 

 

Every single word written in those letters was like breaking a piece of his heart. He had kept them hidden, and Skye still struggling to understand why, even though She was happy.

 

 

She was a little 'less happy with the fact that Grant began to get suspicious.

 

 

She had also caught him while he was frantically scoured his bedside and he had even started to ask her questions.

 

And of course Skye didn't know how to answer him.

 

 

That's why her cab was no longer a safe place.

 

 

In her heart, she couldn't wait that Leo and Jemma would read their letters, especially given the impact they had on Coulson and May.

 

 

The Director of the SHIELD had nothing but praise for him and spent hours to weave his praises with any level 10 agents, which asked him how was the "bomb" that was he put back into the team doing.

 

"Agent Ward is one of the most qualified agents in my team. Sure, Heis a person who has suffered a lot in the past and made mistakes that will haunt him for the rest of his life, but he is improving and now he is a good man and I am honored to have him on my team" he always said.

 

 

 

May instead, asked more and more often to train with him and sometimes she let him drive the Bus.

 

 

And now, sitting on the bed in the Med Pod, She was preparing to read what Grant had dedicated to her best friend.

 

 

"

 

_01/05/22_

 

_My dear Jemma,_

 

 _I was planning to write you a letter, because if there is a person with I feel the need to apologize with , it's you, with_ _no doubt._

 

_In the end, you and Fitz have never been a single entity right?_

 

_But if you are the half of that amount to hate me , I don't blame you, believe me, and I will do everything to make Fitz change his mind about me._

 

_They told me he is improving and that he asked of me. Obviously I'm too cowardly to face him._

 

_Jemma I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and Fitz._

 

_I know that my apology will not make you feel better and they will not get you back Leo as he was before, but even just write them makes them much more real._

 

 

_I'm in this prison and I deserve every single second of pain they gave to me._

 

 

_Every day I think of you and him. I think the fact that Leo is now in hospital bed because of me and that he is fighting like a lion he is, and I think of you, who are always at his side._

 

 

_I hope to see him back on his feet soon and that you find the courage to forgive me, even if I don't deserve it._

 

 

_If you fall, I'll catch you._

 

 

_Ward. "_

 

 

It was the third letter she read, but Grant could still make her cry. And Jemma would certainly have done it too.

 

 

***

 

She found her a few minutes later while she was working in the laboratory on a microscope. Fitz was in the hold to work on Lola's engine, so it was the perfect time.

 

 

"Oh Skye! What happened to you? "Jemma asked worriedly.

 

"Read it" said Skye, page open on her letter.

 

 

Jemma had tears in her eyes as she read, and then, with a long sigh, she let out a long cry in the arms of her friend.

 

"I-I should have know" she said between sobs.

"I know, me either" said Skye.

"Where did you find them?"

 

"In his room"

 

"Oh Skye, it wasn't nice from you" said Jemma.

 

"Yes, but it was worth it, isn't it?"

 

 

The two stood in the same position for an interminable time, when it was Ward to interrupt them.

 

 

"What's going on here?" he asked.

 

"Oh, come here and let me give you a hug" said Jemma.

 

 

Ward didn't even have time to realize what was happening, that he find Simmons's body embraced with his.

 

"Love you, Ward" said Jemma.

 

"Me too Simmons" said Ward embarrassed.

 

 

The situation was embarrassing, but it managed to snatch a smile on Skye. Only then, however, the two realized that Ward was injured.

 

 

"What happened to you?" Jemma said, noting the fresh cut above his right eyebrow.

 

"I haven't seen a shelf" Ward said, "It's nothing"

 

"Oh, stop being the hero," said Simmons, taking the first aid kit.

 

"And what were you doing here?" Asked Ward to Skye.

 

"Just some girls talk" Skye said, kissing him on the lips, "I have to go now. Be a good boy while she medicate you "

 

 

Leaving the lab, Skye stopped by Fitz.

 

"Hey Fitz, Lola is still a tantrum?"

 

"Yes, and I also know that in addition to be the mechanic I will be that person who will tell to the Director that the carburetor of his beloved car is completely ruined," said Leo.

 

Skye had to admit that Fitz dressed as a mechanic was really funny.

 

"Get ready to hysterical tears," Skye said, laughing.

 

"Speaking of hysterical tears, Why my girlfriend was embraced with Ward before? Not that I'm jealous, but why? " Said Leo.

 

"Fitz it's a long story," Skye said, "And you have to give bad news"

 

"Wish me luck," said Fitz taking off his gloves.

 

 

And as she watched him walk away from her, she couldn't help but think about what his reaction would be when he will read his letter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes,the next one is about Fitz. i'm alrady sobbing.


	4. Thanks for always believing in me Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And while they was reading his letter, Skye was a little excited to see what her boyfriend had dedicated to his best friend. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter devoted to Fitz. From here on out, Jemma and Leo become a sort of "assistants" to Skye, and yet you have not read the ending. I already have some ideas, but I only say two small spoilers that will make you want the next chapters almost as much as this one.   
> -Grant has not paid "only" a letter to Skye;) 
> 
> -After the letter will be finished, Skye will have a brilliant idea to prove to Grant how much the team care about him
> 
> -Leo becomes a unicorn. 
> 
> Ok, the last one is not true ... but it would be cool right?

> _I know you care about us Ward_

__

"Have you seen a black notebook, recently?" Said Grant.

 

 

This question was becoming more and more frequent in the recent days and Skye didn't know if she could resist.

 

A part of her wanted to tell him the truth, that all the good things that the team was doing to him was because they had read his letters, but on the other she knew he had to endure at least as long as Fitz had read his letter.

 

When will it seems, Jemma wasn't able to keep a secret to anyone, especially with Fitz, and now the engineer was more impatient than ever. It almost seemed that he was just waiting to see her knock on the door of his cabin with the black notebook in her hands.

 

"No, I haven't seen any black notebook," said Skye.

 

"Yet it was in the library" said Grant, "Are you sure Skye? It's very important to me "

 

"Yes, I assure you that I have not seen it, sweetheart" Skye said, feigning innocence.

 

"Ok, let me know if you find it. I have to meet with Coulson now "said Grant.

 

"Sure honey" Skye said "I love you"

 

"I love you too," said Grant, kissing her forehead.

 

 

"You didn't say anything yet, right?" Said Jemma, once Ward left the lab.

 

"No" said Skye "And it's all your fault"

 

"My fault?"asked incredulously Jemma "And what did I do?"

 

"If you had kept this thing for you, at this time we will have a less impatient engineer" Skye said "By the way, where is he now?"

 

"Last therapy session" Jemma said, sitting down next to her, "He went away with Tripp about an hour ago."

 

"Well," Skye said, pulling out the little book out from under her black shirt "Then we can read his letter without anyone disturb us"

 

"Oh, it's so exciting," said Jemma.

 

 

And while they was reading his letter, Skye was a little excited to see what her boyfriend had dedicated to his best friend.

_"_

__01/22/15_ _

__Dear Fitz,_ _

__They told me that you are healing and you are putting all the good will to improve every day and come back the same as before and I just wanted to say that I am proud of you. Each of your individual progress is an incentive to keep going, for me. Motivates me to fight my own battle against my own personal demons._ _

__I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Leo._ _

__If you ever read this letter, you will try in vain to forgive me for the umpteenth time and I will not be able to tell you other than for the umpteenth time that I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor yours, no from anyone else_ _

__I am a monster, a weapon, a soldier expertly trained by a man greedy and unscrupulous, but you are different. You have the uncanny ability to see the good in the peoples, and in spite of everything you see it in me._ _

__I had promised to myself to protect you, but I've treated you exactly like my little brother._ _

__The well's incident left permanent marks on him, and now you're in rehab because of me, after you've awakened from a coma that I thought would last forever._ _

__I'm not exactly the best as a big brother._ _

__Thank you for always believing in me._ _

__Ward "_ _

 

 

When the girls finished the letter, they were both in tears and they didn't notice that Leo had just entered the lab.

 

 

"Is it what I think it is?" He asked excitedly.

 

"Yes Leo" Skye said, "And you should absolutely read it"

 

 

Even Leo was in tears when he finished the letter.

 

 

"H-He considered me like his little brother," he said, almost in disbelief.

 

"Yes darling," said Jemma "He is truly sorry for what he did"

 

"I-I have to find Ward," he said, leaving the girls alone in the laboratory.

 

***

 

He found him shortly after in the kitchen while he was preparing a sandwich.

 

 

"Hey Ward," he said.

 

"Hey Fitz!" Grant said with a smile, "How was the therapy?"

 

"Great" said Leo.

 

"Do you want one too? I think there is a bit of Jemma's pesto in the refrigerator "said Grant.

 

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," said Leo, "Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Sure, tell me," Grant said, biting into his sandwich.

 

"What exactly happened to your brother?" Asked Leo.

 

"Why do you want to know it?" asked surprised Grant.

 

"It is my curiosity" said Leo " If you can tell me, of course"

 

"Yes, I have no problem," Grant said, "My brother Maynard threw him down the shaft of the old country house of our grandmother. I arrived late, but I still tried to throw a rope to Jack. He screamed with all the strength he had, and he asked me to help him. I was a coward, my brother threatened me saying that if I had ever helped him, I would have done the same end, and so he has allowed me to bring him up when he had already lost consciousness. "

 

"And how is he now?" Leo asked, crying.

 

"He is still alive, but he was without oxygen for too long," said Grant.

 

"Like me" Leo said.

 

"Yes, but we didn't have the SHIELD doctors to put him back together. He is on a wheelchair now, my mother and my sister are taking care of him"

 

"I'm sorry Ward," Leo said.

 

"You must not feel sorry for me," said Grant, "I am the one that I have done wrong things to you, just like him"

 

"No, that not true," Leo said, approaching him, "You did it with the best intentions and under the threat of a bully who tormented you. As for your brother , Maynard had mistreated you, in my case was Garrett. In addition, we all knew that the Med Pod was designed to float in these cases, and you couldn't have know that I would have sacrificed for Jemma "

 

 

"For what it's worth," said Grant, "it was very brave of you"

 

"For what it's worth," said Leo "You're the best big brother in the world"

 

"You're all so good to me lately," said Grant, "You have taken me with you as if nothing had happened, only when I deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of my days"

 

"C'mon Ward" Leo said, "You know I hate it when you talk like that. You are here because we are your family. You know, you're not the only one who sees a father figure in Coulson. Skye has never had a father, and mine gone when I was 7 years old, and Jemma's as if he had never been. In addition you have Skye, and I have Jemma "

 

"I'm happt to see that finally you have put together," Ward said, "and Skye is the best reward that I never expected to receive. Thanks again for this second chance, Leo "

 

 

"Hey, our boss is literally returned from the dead. We are experts in second chances "

 

 

And while the two embraced, the girls watched the scene from the surveillance cameras.

 

 

"So? Who is next on the list?" asked excitedly Jemma.

 

"Oh, I see that it's not so reprehensible now" Skye said, "Anyway, our next recipient is going to come through that door in thirty seconds."

 

 

"Hey, What's up beautiful girls?" Tripp said, coming into the lab.

 

 

And Skye was certain that she had found a new partner in this very personal mission.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next recipient is Tripp, after which there will be 2 "mysterious" letters and then one dedicated to Skye. 
> 
>  
> 
> see you


	5. Take care of my team, Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip is the last one in the team that needs to read his letter, except Skye, and when this heppens, Trip take advantage of a night out to pay for a drink to Ward

> _Come on, man. Garrett was your S.O., too, so you know how this works._

 

 

"I say that the time has come," said Jemma.

 

They were arguing about which was the best time to let Trip read his letter.

 

 

He seemed to have sensed something in the air too. He saw that all behaved in a manner distinctly different with Ward, and it seemed strange.

 

He was at this team for a much less time than them, and he could said to still don't know them so well. But when Ward was back in the team, tempers were completely different.

 

Not for him, of course. He had to deal with Garrett too and even if he had tried to enlist him in the 'Hydra, without ever exposing himself too much, he had always refused.

 

 

With the last letter to Trip, it would end the recipients within the team who deliver a letter to.

 

But following his letter there were two other letters that Skye, Jemma and Leo hadn't yet read, and then a series of torn out pages, at least a dozen.

 

Skye had to admit to be even more curious.

 

She wonder if her letter was contained within those pages torn out, and above all, Why he had torn them out?

 

"Yes, I also think it's the right time," Leo said.

 

"I don't know guys," Skye said, "They're both down in the hold to train, they could arrive at any moment"

 

"Come on Skye" chorused Leo and Jemma, and Skye knew that when the Fitzsimmons spoke in chorus, you couldn't say no.

 

"Okay, okay," Skye said, opening the notebook in her lap, "But if we get caught, it's only your fault"

_"_

_02/15/23_

 

_Dear Tripp,_

 

_I thought I'd devote a letter to you too._

 

_In a sense, and as if we were bound by the same and absurd destiny: to have had the misfortune to meet John Garrett._

 

_He told me of all those times when he tried to enlist you, not make you understand that it was the Hydra, and how you always rejected._

 

_You deserve all my respect for that, I was much less powerful than you._

 

_You are a good person Antoine. Thank you for having stayed in my team._

 

_If there is one thing they need is someone like you._

 

_You are sure that the loyal soldier Coulson had always wanted in his team, the soldier he had tried to found in me. You are the person whose May trusts, the only person who can protect Jemma in the way she must be protected, and for sure you will be a better big brother to Fitz than I've ever been for him._

 

_I ask only one thing to you. Protect Skye, at any cost._

 

_Take care of my team, Trip._

 

_Ward. "_

 

Skye had to admit, for Trip she had expected a letter much shorter and much less meaningful. It was obvious that Grant believed that he would never come back within the team, that he would never again regained his former role, and he was somehow passing the scepter of team's specialist to Trip.

 

But she looked up, she saw that Jemma and Leo were visibly upset by the letter, almost as when they had read them. Trip was the last to arrive, but he was the one that had received the most significant letter.

 

Just then they heard Ward's and Trip's voices come from the spiral staircase.

 

"I think I'll make me a sandwich before the shower," said Trip

 

"So I can go first," said Grant.

 

"Sure," said Trip "When the stomach calls, Trip respond"

 

But when he entered the room , he stopped.

 

"Hey, what are those long faces?" Trip asked, giving to them one of his usual smiles.

 

"Trip, you should read this," said Jemma.

 

"We have already read ours" Leo said, "The only one missing is you"

 

"Well, everyone except me" said Skye.

 

"You want to tell me it's because of these letters are all of you are so strange with Ward lately?" Said Trip

 

"Well, yes," Leo said, blushing.

 

"So I really have to read it," said Trip, smiling.

 

He reread the letter a few times before putting the notebook on the coffee table.

 

"So?" asked curiously Jemma.

 

"I definitely owe a beer to Ward" Trip said, laughing.

 

***

 

The occasion for that beer arrived the same evening. Coulson had given the night off to the whole team, after a very difficult mission, and they had decided to go for a drink in a nearby pub.

 

"Two beers thanks," said Trip to the bartender.

 

Grant was about to pull out the moneys, when he was stopped by Trip.

 

"Oh man, don't even think about it" said Trip "My treat"

 

"Are you sure?" Said Grant.

 

"Sure" said Trip "I can't pay for a beer to a brother?"

 

"Okay" Grant said, "But the next round's on me, okay?"

 

"Sure" said Trip smiling.

 

 

"Mission accomplished," said Jemma, Skye and Leo, toasting with their beers.

 

"So now the only who is missing is you Skye" Leo said.

 

"Missing for what?" Said Grant, embracing Skye from the back.

 

"To pay for a drink," said Skye "This tour has offered by Leo, the next it's offers by Jemma, then after that it's up to me"

 

"How much do you think you can drink?" Said Grant amused, then he kissed Skye passionately.

 

"Eh! Guys take a room, "said Leo.

 

"Am I wrong or you and Jemma do even worse when you are alone in the lab?" said Skye.

 

"Ok" said Jemma, blushing, "I think I'm going to order the next round"

 

"I'll help you," Leo said, blushing.

 

 

"I don't know what you're doing" Grant said, "But thank you"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about baby" said Skye.

 

"Come on Skye" Grant said, "I really think that my little black book is in your hands"

 

"No, I swear I don't," said Skye.

 

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you. But just because this thing is doing well with the whole team "

 

And looking around, she was confirmed. In one corner there Coulson and May who was flirting like teenagers as they sipped red wine. At the bar there instead Trip, Fitz and Simmons, who laughed and joked while the bartender was preparing their beers.

 

 

There were months that the team didn't seem so in harmony.

 

And while she and Grant conceded another passionate kiss, Skye had to admit that for the first time since she had found Grant's notebook, she didn't know what to expect from the next letters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest update that I promised you before I'll leave for the holidays. If all goes well, I'll leave on Tuesday, but I don't think, however, to publish something in the next few days. Monday I'll be busy with the cleaning in my Mom's bakery shop, and I will stay there all day. So no updates, unless I'll be the odd flash of genius that I absolutely need to publish.  
> Speaking of the chapter, It was wanted by so many people (both here and on the Italian side) that I felt slightly under pressure. I have to admit that Trip is not really my favorite, and I'm still very attached to the old version of the team, where Ward was the grumpy specialist who trained his Rockie. So I didn't know what to write. But then, that's the idea.  
> I thought maybe Grant, once in prison, truly believes that he will never come out very easily, and that would somehow told Trip to take care of his team. Ok, I'm crying.. Damm! SohoDoll switch to close. 
> 
> In this month of holidays I promise to write a lot, so i'll come back in September charged and full of things to publish. 
> 
> I hope you'll pass a very grate August
> 
> I miss you already ..


	6. I'm sorry i wasn't the perfect child mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To me things are very bad mom. I'm in prison. As Dad always said, Ward's always spend a period of their lifes in prison."

> _"My brother didn't beat me and my brother. He was even more evel, he make me do it"_
> 
> _"And your parents?"_
> 
> _"They were even worse"_

 

"So now the letters are finished?" Said Fitz.

 

"I think so" said Skye "Although we didn't find mine yet"

 

"Oh you'll see that it will be somewhere" Jemma assured her.

 

 

They were alone in the laboratory and Grant was with Tripp, Coulson and May for a meeting at the Hub, so they had all the privacy they wanted.

 

 

"I know guys" Skye said, "It's just that I feel left out. All of you have had your letter, except me. It's as if he had forgotten about me "

 

"Come on Skye" said Fitz, "Ward could never forget you, even under torture."

 

"Plus, you have said that there are about a dozen pages torn at the end of the book? Maybe it's in one of those pages, "said Jemma.

 

"This is even worse," Skye said, "It means that he wrote it but he wouldn't give it to me. I wonder why. "

 

"Mmm, Girls, here the letters are not finished," said Fitz, as he flipped absently th black notebook.

 

"It's there mine too?" asked Skye surprise.

 

"I don't know," said Fitz, "This is addressed to his mother"

 

"Mother?" asked Jemma "I thought he had no relationship with his family"

 

"Neither do I" Skye said "He don't talk about it very often. Indeed, i can say that he always avoids the topic whenever I even try to mention it”

 

"Hey, this doesn't mean that in the darkest moment of his life he has decided to devote to her a letter." Jemma said, "In a hospital, the majority of patients does nothing but call their mothers. Maybe he wanted to hang on to her, in this way "

 

"For all I know," said Skye "His parents wasn't a model parents, but she is his mother after all"

 

"The only thing we can do is read it" said Fitz.

 

 

_"24/02/15_

 

_Hello Mom, I'm Grant._

 

_I'm already aware of the fact that you'll never read these few lines, but I had the need to write them to_   _you._

 

_How are things at home? I hope that Grace has then graduated .._

 

_To me things are very bad mom. I'm in prison._

 

_As Dad always said, Ward's always spend a period of their lifes in prison._

 

_He was right when he said I'm a lost cause, that I'm not worth anything. He had always been right on me._

 

_I fell so low mama, I don't think I can ever redeem myself, even if I want to do it. I cheated on my team mom. They had become my family, and I betrayed them, just to follow the orders of a criminal._

 

_Mom, you'll be happy to know that I'm in love. Her name is Skye, and I love her more than anything in the world. And now I've lost her. She called me a traitor, she no longer wants to see me, and that I can not please her. You would like her mom, she is an angel._

 

_I miss you all, from first to last. I'm sorry that I wasn't the perfect child mom._

 

 

_Say hello to Grace and Jack and take care of yourself._

 

 

_Grant. "_

 

 

"Wow, I didn't expect this" said Leo.

 

"I didn't know his mother was still alive" said Skye, in tears. She had to admit that she too would have liked to meet her mother-in-law and his brothers-in-law one day.

 

"Ok, now usually we deliver the letter to the recipient" said Jemma "But now what we will do with this?"

 

"Maybe I have an idea," said Skye.

 

And while Skye eagerly typed something on her keyboard, Leo and Jemma thought that for once it was better to let her work.

 

 

***

 

After almost an hour, Skye was finally able to contact Grant's family. They still lived in Boston, Grant's birthplace , and things were going pretty well.

 

His mother Sarah was still working as a nurse and for sure Grant would have been happy to know that his sister had just graduated in social sciences and she was preparing for the exam that would have officially made her a social worker.

 

 

Even Jack got along pretty well. Despite his disability he had recently graduated in engineering, which it was very pleased to Fitz.

 

 

" _Thank you Skye_ " said the e-mail that Grace Ward had just sent " _Me and mom we very touched to_   _read the letter from my brother Grant. He's lucky to have found someone like you. From what I understand, you're the Skye mentioned in the letter, right? However, we will send our replys, or perhaps, if we can reach an agreement, you may visit us here in Massachusetts. We're dying to see him. See you soon and take care of my brother for us "_

 

The Ward's had undoubtedly an innate talent for writing, she was sure of this.

 

 

She was so taken by her thoughts, which she didn't even notice when Grant returned to the Bus.

 

 

"Hello darling" he said, stepping into their cabin.

 

"Hey baby" Skye said, smiling, "How was the Hub?"

 

"Great, if you don't count all the times when Tripp and I have seriously thought about running away" Grant said, sitting down next to her.

 

"Boring?" Said Skye.

 

"You can't imagine how" Grant said "But now I'm back with my angel, and it's so much better. How did it go for you today? "

 

Skye was not able to keep count of how many times Grant had referred to her as "his angel." Until that day she had never given weight to it, but after the letter that word had taken on a completely different meaning, and while Grant used it for the umpteenth time, Skye had heard a pleasant feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach, and she could swear to love him even more than before.

 

 

"Oh, it was terribly boring even for us," Skye said "Fitzsimmons have done nothing but work all day"

 

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Grant, with a laugh, "I have to tell you something. Of all the strange things that happen to me lately, this was ridiculous. Coulson want to give me back my old badge of level 7 "

 

"For real? It's fantastic “ said Skye

 

"Yes, but I don't understand, I'm only level 3 now, I don't want it back just because things have improved between me and you all. I don't deserve it. "

 

"Stop it" said Skye.

 

"Of what?"

 

"To believe not deserve anything because of what you did in the past," said Skye, sitting on his legs, "If AC considers just give it to you, it means that this is right. You have made so much progress since you came home that you deserve this and much more"

 

"He says he wants to give it to me because it will be much easier to keep me informed about the missions, because much informations are still classified for me"

 

"See" said Skye "AC always has a reason for everything."

 

"I don't know Skye" Grant said, "Even if I think I know the reason for all this, I don't understand how you all can be so nice to me, after everything I've done. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and I still cann't believe that you're that you are there asleep next to me. "

 

Skye's heart broke into a million pieces, while Grant lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

 

"The past is the past, Grant. You must not let it conditions even your future "said Skye.

 

"Wow" Grant said with a grin, "And since when did you become so wise?"

 

"I read it on a fortune cookie" Skye said, laughing.

 

"Here" Grant said, "This makes more sense."

 

"Don't be silly" said Skye "And for what it's worth, I don't go anywhere. You are bound to me forever. "

 

"I know" Grant said, "And I'll never love you enough for this"

 

"I'm glad to hear it," said Skye.

 

 

Skye only realized in that moment how much she needed him, if only to live, to breathe, and how much he needed her. These were the thoughts in his head while Grant was kissing her passionately and she reciprocated with feeling, with the sole intention of making him feel loved as he had never been before.

 

The letters, for once, might as well wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I missed you a lot this month, and since the last update before I go away was LFTH, I thought it best to start from here.What have you done in this August?I've read a lot (The first three books in the saga that inspired True Blood for instance), ended the seventh season of True Blood, studied a bit ', did some swimming and participated in some partys (like the surprise party for the 50th birthday of my father, who has been nothing short of a Herculean effort for me, my sister and my mother) and as I promised, I've written a little '.
> 
> So get ready for a flurry of updates that will be:
> 
> -A journey into the dream world with Grant for "Redeption of a Broken Heart"
> 
> -Rebecca And Grant will make a visit to a very special person in "Brothers & Sisters"
> 
> -Fiona Finally go on a mission in "Not an ordinary family"
> 
> -Leo Will be the hero of the day in "Iron Sky"
> 
> and in addition, one of my random OS, two new OS series and a new long fic very “007”


	7. You was the worst father figure i could ever ask for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will live the rest of my life doing what you've never allowed me to do: Love someone. I will care about Coulson like a father, I will respect May, I'll love Tripp, Jemma and Fitz as exactly how like I want to be loved by them, but I'll not love Skye. I never stopped loving her, as opposed to what you thought."

> _"Why should I trust you? "_
> 
>   
> _"You shouldn't. Don't trust anybody, ever, especially me."_

 

__

Make sure Grant would be impatient and reverting to ask questions was definitely becoming a full-time job for Skye.

 

 

Coulson was categorical. Grant would get the level 7's badge whether he agreed or not.

 

 

He wouldn't had just because he was definitely deserving it, but because it was definitely becoming frustrating to break all sorts of protocol to keep him informed on the missions.

 

 

Grant could swear, he saw Fitz cry when Coulson ask everyone to gathered in the common room for the badge's delivery

 

"This badge, son" Coulson said, "It's not just mean that you're an high-level agent again and you've paid your debts. It also means that this team has forgiven you for everything you have done and that we trust you blindly, so don't disappoint us "

 

"I will not, sir," said Grant.

 

 

"And to Ward," said Tripp "Hip Hip Hooray!"

 

 

The whole team was sitting around him, as if they were on the stands of a stadium, and was clapping with joy. Even May was smiling.

 

But Grant was beginning to be impatient, and Skye had no more ideas.

 

There remained only one letter to be read before the famous ten torn pages that probably contained her letter, and the recipient was definitely the last person she expected.

 

Garrett.

 

It was a too delicate letter to let Fitz and the Simmons read it. Jemma would start crying and Leo would be angry, and Skye didn't want to cause him some stress, because of the negative effect that a stress accomulation could have on him after the Med Pod incident. He would have been for days like a zombie, unable to do even the most basic calculation, and Grant was already too guilty about what he had done.

 

 

The rest of the team couldn't even read it. Tripp had taken the task to distract Grant whenever the "dynamic trio" was planing the next move, and Coulson did nothing but find new ways to keep Grant busy , forcing him to follow missions that were still classified for him.

 

This had increased his suspicions , but to be a super spy he was too patient. He decided to wait, at least until Skye would go to him and asked for an explanation about the missing pages.

 

The only one that looked like it could support this letter appeared May, and it was this that to which thought Skye as she sat on the seat next to the pilot.

 

"Do you mind if I sit here reading the last letter?" Said Skye.

"No honey," May said with a slight smile "Who is it dedicated?"

 

"Garrett" Skye said, sighing.

 

"Ok" May said, "And you don't want Fitz Simmons to read it beacuse you have fear of their reactions"

 

"And because I don't want to cause a stress build up to Fitz" said Skye.

 

"Go ahead" said May, "I don't mind a little company”

 

 

And so saying, Skye sat back in her seat, and she proceeded to read the letter more hard and raw that book contained.

__"15/02/25_ _

__Hello John,_ _

__I am sure you never read this letter, even if one day I ever decide to deliver them to their rightful recipients._ _

__How are you doing under the ground?_ _

__Here in jail doesn't go any better, especially when I'm here because of you._ _

__For six months I did nothing but think of you and how much you've ruined my life. All I do is think about the day when you took me away from the reformatory. If I hadn't followed you, I would never spent five years alone in the forest, trying to survive along with Buddy, I would never become one of your properties and I would never betray my team._ _

__You did bothing but tell me feelings was for the weak ones, I had to compartmentalize. It took me almost ten sessions in order to understand that was wrong. Care about a person is not a weakness, I know this now, but you're dead before you had the chance to learn this important lesson._ _

__One day Coulson will trust me again to the point he will take me back to the team, May will no longer have the constant desire to kill me, Tripp, Jemma and Fitz will consider me again as if I'm their brother, and Skye will be back with me. When that day comes, I'll be more than happy to dance on your grave._ _

__Because, unlike you, I still have the rest of my life to prove that I'm not the man you tryed to shape, even if I had to pass it into this cell._ _

__You was the worst father figure I could ever ask for. You are the cause of all my problems, although I'm aware that I was the one who made that choice, that fateful day._ _

__I had a choice and I've taked the wrong one. If I had said no, most likely I would have been in there for a long time, but I'd left them head-on._ _

__I will live the rest of my life doing what you've never allowed me to do: Love someone. I will care about Coulson like a father, I will respect May, I'll love Tripp, Jemma and Fitz as exactly how like I want to be loved by them, but I'll not love Skye. I never stopped loving her, as opposed to what you thought._ _

__I'm glad you're dead, I hope you roting in hell._ _

__Grant "_ _

 

 

"Wow," said Skye.

 

"It was a good reading?" Said May.

 

"Definitely" said Skye.

 

 

Skye read the letter and May also seemed seriously surprised.

 

 

"He has learned his lesson" said May.

 

"Have you read his file?" Said Skye.

 

"Like everyone here" said May.

 

"What do you think about Garrett?"

 

"I think he duped everyone, even me. Before that he turns out as the traitor he was, I thought he was a person wou can trust, a great ally. But apparently, even I'm wrong sometimes. But above all I didn't think he was capable of ruining the life of another living being as he did with Ward "

 

"I need to find him" Skye said, standing up.

 

"Fitz and Simmons have just convened us in the living room " May said, "Maybe you will find him there"

 

"And you coming?"

 

"I put the autopilot and I'll join you"

 

 

Just Skye came in the living room she found the rest of the team, including a surprised Grant Ward sitting on the couch in front of FitzSimmons.

 

Jemma and Leo were standing in the middle of the room, with what looked like a package behind Leo's back, and hopped excited.

 

May joined the rest of the group, and Simmons began to speak.

 

"We're all here? Okay! Fitz and I wanted to make a gift to Ward, for your promotion "

 

"Oh, but you didn't have to do it guys" said Ward.

 

"We insist" Jemma said with a smile "C'mon Fitz" she added, giving a slight nudge to Leo.

 

 

"And without further ado, Me and Dr. Simmons are proud to present the first prototype of the Icer 3.0" Leo said, revealing what he kept hidden behind his back.

 

 

"We have enhanced the dendrotoxin so that the victim remains unconscious for more than two hours" said Jemma.

 

"And now the bullet is fired at a speed of 10 km / h and a it have a built-in GPS, so that it functions as a GPS backup if by chance our trakers not work for some absurd reason"

 

 

"I-I don't know what to say," said Grant, visibly surprised.

 

 

"We would like to say that we are working on a prototype for each of you" said Jemma.

 

"But we wanted the first was yours, Ward," Leo said.

 

 

Grant did nothing but embrace them, which left Leo and Jemma very surprised.

 

After ten minutes, he leaved them with a pat on the back for each, and he headed for the cabin he shared with Skye to change himself for a shower, given that he and Tripp were interrupted during one of their workouts.

 

Skye watched him go, then decided to follow him.

 

 

It was time to ask him the question that tormented her since she had found the damn book.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo! 
> 
> Luckily I was able to write this chapter, as in the next few days I will have a full immersion in organic chemistry ..... 
> 
> but speaking of the chapter, I promise you that I will not be updating in 2 years. I hate the cliffhanger at the end of the chapters too, and I don't want to leave you with the suspanse for too long. 
> 
> For the rest, I wanted to describe a Grant to say the least angry with his SO. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the other fics, do nothing but write a Grant still blindly faithful to Garrett despite being in jail FOR HIS GUILT (Yes, I know. Grant is the one that pulled the trigger and killed all those people, but he followed orders given by Garrett , and you have to admit he has done a great job with his brainwashing) 
> 
>  
> 
> I am a Grant Ward's worrior and I'm proud of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Get ready, because the next chapter will be finally Skye's turn, and you'll understand where the heck are the famos 10 torn pages.


	8. I will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say if you love someone, you have to let her go. I can't. I just hope that if you ever find another man, he knows how to treat you with all the love and respect you deserve. Although I hope to be that man. "

> "You said that those feelings for me .."
> 
> "They were real Skye, and always have been"

 

As soon as she entered their cabin, Ward was already shirtless ready for a shower. It would have been a very good distraction if Skye had not been determined to get what she wanted.

 

And with the notebook behind her back, she was about to make one of the most difficult confessions of her life. She didn't know how he would take it. Most likely he would be angry, but at least she will got her letter, it was worth it.

 

 

"Hey" said Skye

 

"Hey honey" Ward said, "Do you want to keep me compain under the shower?"

 

 

The grin he was giving to her, added to the fact that he was still without a damn t-shirt, was certainly not helping Skye.

 

"No, I need to talk to you" said Skye.

 

"It seems a serious matter. Did I do something wrong? "Said Grant.

 

In response, Skye pulled out his notebook from behind.

 

 

"I knew you had it" Grant said with a smile.

 

"And why didn't you stop me?" Said Skye.

 

"When I wrote them I wasn't sure if I would ever return to this team, and when I came back it didn't seem so important to let you all read them. I didn't think there they would be important, so I left you be the postgirl for me, "Grant said, sitting down on the bed.

 

"You were afraid of our reactions" said Skye "you really believed we didn't cared about you?"

 

"How could you?" Ward said, "I have betrayed you all"

 

"I told you to stop thinking about the past." Skye said, "We hated you, it's true. For weeks we did nothing more than ask to eachothers whether each of your behavior or what you said was a lie, but then we was coming into your file "

 

"Skye" Grant said reproachfully.

 

"In my defense I will say that I was looking for answers" said Skye "Fitz started to cry when he read it. But don't tell him I told you that, or he will pursue me with his drones "

 

"Received" Grant said, laughing.

 

"Ok I have to ask. Where is mine? I looked in all the book, but in the end there are only torn pages, "said Skye.

 

"Your letter was the one I was ashamed the most. I still cann't believe how we were finally able to make things work between us. And what's more, there isn't only one letter "

 

"So did you throw them?" Said Skye disappointed.

 

"Not exactly" and so saying, Grant got up to go to his desk.

 

He pulled out a book from the library: a little crease copy of the first chapter of the Hunger Games's saga.

 

"Hunger Games?" asked amused Skye.

 

"It was one of those books that you had kindly recommended me to read to keep abreast with the times" said Grant.

 

From the middle of the book he pulled out a pile of torn sheets, equal to those of the notebook.

 

“I'll leave you to your reading," said Grant, leaving her alone.

 

 

They were much more than what was she expected. Those pages were full of very sweet phrases Ward had most probably written on several occasions.

 

Messages such as:

 

_"They say if you love someone, you have to let her go. I can't. I just hope that if you ever find another man, he knows how to treat you with all the love and respect you deserve. Although I hope to be that man. "_

 

and also

 

_"Yesterday I dreamed of you. We were in our house, most probably we were married. The house was small but cozy, it seemed like we lived there forever. You were beautiful, you were a flowered dress that put on full display your pregnant belly, and you are dancing with a beautiful girl who had your own eyes, and that was our daughter. It was the first time I woke up with a smile since I'm in here. You don't know how much I wish that dream could become a reality, one day"_

 

 

On one page there was a picture of her while she smiled, and took the whole sheet, with written under it _"I loved when you smiled at me like that, you was able to make me feel so complete"_

 

The picture was amazing. Skye would never be tired to discover the many hidden talents of the agent Grant Ward.

 

And finally, on the last page, there was his long-awaited letter. Skye couldn't wait to read it, even though she was a bit 'scared and she didn't know why.

 

_"28/02/15_

 

_Hello Skye,_

 

_You're the last to which I need to devote a letter. No, I haven't forgotten about you. I could never do it._

 

_All I do is think about you. I try to keep my mind busy as I can, but I don't know why my mind always falls on you._

 

_I try in vain to not think about you, but it's stronger than me. You came in, you're part of me._

 

_You are what keeps me from going crazy._

 

_But you hate me now, isn't it? How can I blame you._

 

_I betrayed you, I fooled you, I deserve every punishment, even to never see you again. But for now, I still see you in my dreams_

 

_I'm sorry, but I can't let you go_

 

 

_I will always love you_

 

 

_Grant "_

 

 

Skye didn't think she could love Grant more than she was already doing. He was the love of her life, and he was still resigned to the idea of never seeing her again.

 

 

Skye also thought she had never been able to forget him, to let him go.

 

Suddenly, all the behaviors that Grant had had since he came back an active member of the team were clear.

 

He was always trying to please everyone, so they wouldn't be mad with him. They had taken him back with them, treating him as if nothing had happened and helping him with his therapy, and Skye was sure that Grant would have done anything to prevent them to repent of that choice.

 

He followed Coulson's orders as if in them was written all the secrets of the world, covered Tripp's and May's back as best he could, even taking a few bullet for them, and protected her, and Fitz Simmons as if it depended on his own life.

 

A lot of thoughts went back in her mind. Her memories went back to the day when they met and how she would never have believed that this deadly serious agentcould become the love of her life.

 

Grant returned to the room a few minutes later, finding Skye literally in tears.

 

"So? Liked what you read? " He asked

 

Skye didn't answer. She had barely noticed his presence, she was so intent to re-read those words for the umpteenth time.

 

"Hey, I didn't wanted to make you feel so bad" Grant said, sitting down next to her and taking her face in his hands.

 

Skye still didn't respond. She stare at him for endless minutes, completely unable to speak.

 

_"He's the love of my life. I can't believe I finally found a person to whom I belong so deeply. He is so beautiful, looks like a prince "_ thought Skye.

 

"Hey, are you still with me Rockie?" asked worried Grant.

 

Skye hugged him, without saying a word, and together they fall on the on the bed.

 

"I've never hated you Grant" Skye said softly, "You don't know how much I would have wanted it. Forget you, move on with my life, but every time I saw you I couldn't go further because my heart didn't permit it. You're part of me too"

 

"What I have written is true" said Grant "Every single word. I love you, you're the love of my life "

 

"I love you too" said Skye, with tears in her eyes "And you are the love of my life too”

 

The two exchanged a long kiss, one of those which are seen only in romantic comedies.

 

Ward smiled. He couldn't believe that those letters, of which he was so ashamed to hide the book for months, could prove to be his salvation.

 

After a while, Fitz and Simmons went to call them for dinner, finding the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

"Skye has found her letters" Jemma said, noting the leaves still screwed tightly in her hands.

 

"I wonder how he will react when he reads our letters" Fitz said, closing the door.

 

Maybe let them sleep for another 10 minutes would not be a problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the first part of this fic is gone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Technically the fic would end here, but as you can see it's only 8 chapters long.
> 
> So how exactly Fitz said, prepare your handkerchiefs because the team has decided to respond to Ward's letters.
> 
> and it will happen a little surprise in the penultimate chapter (Small clue: it is the cornerstone of almost all of my fic and has to do with Ward's dream in this chapter., but I'm not sure, so you are free to say no, always if you know what I mean;)) 
> 
> Let's speak about the chapter. 
> 
> I almost started to cry, this chapter is exactly the kind of fluff-ness I would see them FOREVER. 
> 
> As I said, it not seemed right to dedicate to Skye ONLY a letter. 
> 
> Who would have thought that Grant Ward was also an artist? 
> 
> Grant is still a character to be discovered, so who can tell.


	9. If i was your SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But now, Grant seriously believed it was all over, that everything was again beginning to return to normal. 
> 
> If only he knew how he was wrong. "

> "You can't save someone from themselves, sir."
> 
> "You can, if you get to them early enough"

 

Grant doesn't imagined what the team had in servant for him. Of course, he knew that at this point the team had received his letters and began to finally give a reason for the strange behavior that his teammates had for him in the last period.

 

 

Coulson considered him like one of his most trusted agents, May began almost blindly to trust him, and Fitz Simmons joked and laughed with him as if nothing had happened and he had built with Tripp a fraternal relationship based on mutual respect.

 

Then there was Skye, the one that made this change possible. His relationship with her had improved in recent months, and Grant couldn't understand how this was possible.

 

If it was possible, he loved her even more. Finally he saw a future and she was part of it.

 

One day, Skye would be his wife and the mother of his childrens, that was for sure.

 

 

But now, Grant seriously believed it was all over, that everything was again beginning to return to normal.

 

If only he knew how he was wrong.

 

That was only the first part of a carefully orchestrated plan. It was time that the recipients would respond to Grant.

 

That's why now Skye was sitting in Coulson's office.

 

"I have to admit to being a bit nervous" Coulson said, smiling slightly.

 

"I'm sure that Grant will appreciate anything you've written, AC" said Skye.

 

"I tried to respond to the letter" Coulson said, "But I think I did get carried away" he added, looking for a sheet in the middle of a row of paperwork.

 

"I'm sure Grant will love it" said Skye.

 

"Can you give it to him?" Coulson said "Tell him that as soon as he feel ready, he can look for me at the bar for a glass of Wisky"

 

Mens. Skye would never understand why the males of his family were so little accustomed to displays of affection, especially when they were all together.

 

The most she could get from Grant ,when they were in group, was a shy kiss on the cheek. Fitz turned red as a tomato whenever Jemma sat a little too close to him or hinted at some tenderness, and Coulson replied only with shy smiles whenever May stopped to stare at him.

 

Skye didn't have to work very hard before finding Grant. He was sitting in the living room and he was reading a book.

 

She was so proud of him and how he managed to finally take alone even the most mundane decisions.

 

It was still alive in her the memory of that time when they had gone into a library, and Grant had a panic attack because he couldn't decide between two books.

 

All the books that Grant had read up to that point were books that Garrett had "kindly" advised to read, and they were almost all military strategy manuals.

 

Grant finally found an incredible love for the fantasy genre, and for all that it contained something magical.

 

Now it was a different man, and Skye loved the new Grant.

 

The new Grant made her fall asleep in his arms every night, the new Grant brought her breakfast in bed and took care of her when she was ill.

 

The new Grant was completely devoted to her.

 

 

"Hey stranger" Skye said, "What are you reading?"

 

"The Lord of the Rings" Grant said "John would never made me read this type of books, He would say it's a waste of time."

 

"So it's good that the bastard isn't here to stop you from reading one of the masterpieces of the Fantasy literature" Skye said, sitting down next to him.

 

"Do you need anything?" Said Grant, enveloping her with a arm and resting the book on the coffee table.

 

"I think by now you know that we all have received your letters, isn't it?" Said Skye, while Grant just nodded, "Well, we all thought it would be nice if we could return the favor"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This is a letter from Coulson, and it's for you," Skye said, "You will receive the answers to each of us in the exact order in which you wrote the letters"

 

"I'm not sure I would read them" said Grant.

 

"Come on, Don't be a kid" Skye said, "I'll read them for you, whether you like it or not"

 

"

 

_01/18/03_

 

_Dear Grant,_

 

_I'm pleased to finally be able to answer your letter. I was impressed by every word._

 

_I'm proud to say that Grant Ward is one of my most trusted agents. Your journey is still long and winding, I'm sure, but I'm glad to see you become the man you really are, what you'd have to be from the beginning._

 

_You don't know how many times I have wondered what would happen to you if I was your SO. Most likely, your only real problem would be an inhuman love for collectibles._

 

_I see so much potential in you, and I'm so glad to see you make the best of it._

 

_Let me answer that question that I have done to you so long ago._

 

_Grant Ward is an agent of SHIELD, but first of all a man. A man who has not had an easy life since the day he was born._

 

_He was the wrong baby into the wrong family._

 

_Grant Ward is a man who has managed to rise from his own ashes and which I trust to such an extent as to leave him to take care of my only daughter._

 

_I cann't wait to see the man you will become, and remember that the door to my office is always open for you._

 

_P. Coulson "_

 

"Wow" said Skye "AC always knows what to say"

 

But when she looked up she noticed immediately that Grant was crying, even though he tried to hide it.

 

"They'll be all like this?" he asked.

 

"Sure" Skye said, "And you deserve every single word that our family will want to spend for you"

 

"And you?" Said Grant "You will write to me too?"

 

"Sure" Skye said, kissing him on the lips "And you don't even imagine what i have in my mind"

 

***

 

The evening went as smoothly as possible.

 

 

The girls had monopolized the TV watching one of the last episodes of "Gray's Anatomy" (Skye was looking it for the love stories, Simmons for the likelihood of the clinical cases).

 

Fitz had spent the whole time sitting on the floor, on the carpet, intent on drawing the last prototype of Icer, while Grant and Tripp were watching the tv, bored.

 

"I hate it when they monopolized television," said Tripp.

 

"Tomorrow is our turn" said Grant "There is basketball"

 

"I like how you think, man" Tripp said with a smile.

 

From the outside it looked like a typical evening spent with the family.

 

It was soon time to go to bed, but Grant hesitated a few seconds, noting Coulson sitting alone at the bar.

 

The Director had disappeared into his office all evening, saying he wanted to move forward with a little work and now sat looking bored as he poured some Wisky.

 

"Love, don't you come to bed?" Asked Skye, on the threshold of the door.

 

"I'll be right there" said Grant, "I'm going to drink something with Coulson."

 

"Okay" Skye said, smiling "I'll be waiting under the covers"

 

"Keep them warm for me" Grant said with a wink.

 

"Hello Grant" Coulson said "Would you like a drink with me?"

 

"I would be happy, sir" said Grant.

 

Skye couldn't help but smile as she walked into their cabin, knowing that this was only the beginning of the second part of her unique plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small clarification: This fic was written before 2x01, so in this Fic Grant was in a real prison and not in the basement of the Playground. So I decided to avoid the part where Grant was tortured and attempted suicide. I am not yet ready to face so deeply that topic * hugs a picture of Grant * It'll be okay, baby! 
> 
> I'll not even inserte Lance. I think it would take too forced, and at this point there should be a letter for him. 
> 
> Nothing, I just wanted to be clear. 
> 
> Like this chapter? 
> 
> As I told you in the last chapter, Skye and others will respond to Grant's letters and this will lead to shovel faint of Fluff. 
> 
> Grant is obviously a secret nerd, that's why I made him read "The Lord of the Rings" 
> 
> I think after the 2x01 (HELP! TOMORROW WILL BE THE 2x02, I'M NOT READY) we deserve a little 'healthy fluff. 
> 
> I'm here for this ;)


	10. I'm proud of the man you've become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's respons taked a little bit of time

> _"We both know personal urges can adversely affect tactical decisions. "_
> 
> _"That's why I don't have any. You should do the same"_

 

That was without a doubt the best idea he have ever had.

 

Grant finally felt at home, he felt things were going well for him and finally after a life that had always be uphill for him, the downhill had finally arrived for him.

 

After his response, he and Coulson had finally regained the trust they had long ago.

 

The Director blindly trust him, he considered him like a son, and he knew that there was a lot of things to make amends for what he had done during his imprisonment.

 

Ward had finally come to trust him again. His therapist said it wasn't healthy for him to follow orders in such an arbitrary manner as he did with Garrett, so Coulson had become particularly good at telling him what he had to do without necessarily make it look like an order and it was incredibly proud of Grant and his newfound ability to make decisions alone.

 

On the field he was a born leader, and all members of the team were happy to be guided by him.

 

May also noticed these changes, and she had taken a couple of months before writing her response.

 

But now, their long mission was over and they were back at the Playground.

 

Be returned to the base, however, also meant that Skye's postgirl job was thirty times more difficult.

 

But when she founded a sealed envelope on her bed, she knew that May was finally able to write something, and now she couldn't wait to find Grant.

 

"Hey, have you seen Grant?" Asked Skye entering in the laboratory.

 

Fitzsimmons were too busy studying a complicated machine to listen to her, but luckily Mack replied.

 

"Armoury" he said with a smile "But if I were you I wouldn't go to him. Coulson bought new x-ray rifles for the specialists, and now they were arguing about it "

 

"Got it, the new toy" Skye said with a smile.

 

"What's in the envelope?" Asked Mack.

 

"A very important thing that I have to give to Grant" said Skye.

 

"Is it May answer?" asked Jemma.

 

"I think so" said Skye "I found it on my bed this morning"

 

"Are you talking about the letters that Ward has devoted to you all?" Asked Mack.

 

"Yes" said Skye.

 

Only then she realized that he, Bobbi and Lance were the only ones who haven't received a letter, but they weren't present at the time when everything had fallen on them, so it was more than normal.

 

"You know, Fitz Simmons told us everything" said Mack, "And me, Lance and Bobbi wanted to help, since you are all responding to his letters. We know that he haven't write to us something, but we're fond of that guy "

 

"I think it's very nice of you" Skye said, "And I think I have an idea"

 

She found Grant a few minutes later in the Armory.

 

He and Bobbi were standing against the wall while watching Lance and Tripp arguing about the coveted rifle.

 

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Skye.

 

"The kids are fighting over the new toy" Bobbi said with a smile.

 

"I see" Skye said, "But haven't you told them that will be one of them for each of us?"

 

"That would ment to ruin our fun" said Grant.

 

"Honey, You've Got Mail" Skye said, waving the brown envelope.

 

"Another letter?" Grant asked, surprised, "And who wrote it?"

 

"May" Skye said "She was the letter after Coulson's"

 

"Guys, let them have some 'privacy" said Bobbi.

 

"But I want to see" said Lance.

 

"C'mon!" said Bobbi.

 

When they was finally alone, Skye opened the letter.

 

"You want me to read it for you?" She asked

 

"Yes, please" said Grant.

 

"No problem," Skye said with a smile

 

_"18/03/05_

 

_Dear Ward,_

 

_Sorry to keep you waiting for all these months, but you know well that it's not easy for me to open up to other people about these things, and talk about my feelings is even more difficult._

 

_I was very impressed by what you have written and I seriously think you've get much more things about me than I thought._

 

_I think you're right. That was the night that I realized I still had feelings for Phil._

 

_It's time to tell to you and the other a story. Phil and I were married._

_A quick wedding in Las Vegas in front of a bad Elvis impersonator. Everything had gone well for a couple of years, then I was too stubborn and I lost the baby I was carrying during a mission._

 

_We never resumed from it._

 

_He also seemed to have recovered pretty quickly, but I never stopped loving him. Believe me, every time I heard that damn Cellist's name, my heart was breaking in half._

 

_This is also why I've accepted Fury's offert._

 

_You were so young and good looking that I have deluded that I would had forget about him having sex with you. But we have never been soul mates, isn't it?_

 

_You were right, I wanted to wake up next to him that morning, as well as you wanted Skye next to you in that bed._

 

_Believe me when I say that I know for sure that I have never been in your thoughts._

 

_I am proud of the man you've become. I wish you and Skye a life full of happiness, but that doesn't mean that if you even think to break her heart, you will need have a chat with me._

 

_May "_

 

"Wow" Skye said "May and Coulson were married, who would have thought about it?"

 

But as soon as she looked up, she saw that Grant was crying, and he got angry everytime he cried.

 

Skye and his therapist were making a titanic effort to make him understand that he was allowed to cry, that this wouldn't make him a less of a man and feelings wasn't a weakness.

 

But the road was still long and winding.

 

"I think I'll never get used to this feeling" said Grant, embracing Skye.

 

"What kind of feeling are you talking about, honey?" Asked Skye.

 

"The strange warmth that comes to the pit of my stomach every time I read these letters" said Grant.

 

"It's the feeling you get when you feel loved" said Skye, by drying a tear with her thumb.

 

Grant would never admit that he felt the same thing every time he kissed Skye.

 

May was right, his heart had always belonged to her.

 

 

It was late at night and Grant had a beer at the bar. Sometimes Skye would keep him company, or Lance, or Tripp , or Bobbi. Once Fitz also had stopped to drink with him, and he was able to discover that when it came to carrying liquor, Fitz was a shame for all the Scotland's peoples.

 

But that night he had another drinking buddy.

 

"Is there a beer for me?" Asked May.

"Sure" said Grant.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Grant spoke.

 

"Thank May" he said, "I enjoyed your letter"

 

"Glad to know it" May said, "And if you try to talk about it with someone, I'll deny everything"

 

"You know, me and Skye are still surprised. You and Coulson? Really? "Said Grant.

 

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" May said taking a sip of beer.

 

 

Skye watched the scene from the jamb of the door, along with Fitz and Simmons witha cup of tea after a long night of work in the laboratory.

 

"Now I can write my letter" said Jemma excited.

 

"Oh yes" Leo said "And hurry. I have so many things to write "

 

"Your enthusiasm is adorable" said Skye.

 

And together they left a little 'privacy to the two specialists.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know. I said that I wouldn't added the new characters, but then I changed my mind.
> 
> Let's say that Mack came to me and convinced me with one of his smiles.I hope you enjoy the chapter. I imagined an incredibly early May <3 Is it clear that, for all the previous chapters, they were on the bus for a mission? I hope so


	11. You are my hero, Grant Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's jemma's turn, and Ward really need a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back? Yes, having my computer out of commission for more than a month has brought me to almost "forget" my long fics. This time it was Jemma’s turn. Ward dispensing free hugs, what a puppy
> 
> See you next time,  
> it's up to fitz

> _"So, what did you think of your first time skydiving? ?"_
> 
> _"Honestly, I'd rather not to think about it anymore."_

 

 

"Hey Ward" Skye said, appearing out of nowhere in the common room "What are you doing? I'm bored to death "

"Nothing interesting" said Ward "Just filling out some paperwork"

"I don’t envy you at all" said Skye

"I believe it" said Ward "In addition, Coulson has vowed not to make you compile any other reports for the rest of your career"

"That seems exaggerated to me"

"Honey, you know I love you" Ward said "But the last time you wrote five sheets that read only " _We won_ " and in the end " _and we blew their base_. "

"These things bore me"

 

They stood in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Skye hadn’t see Grant smile like that in months, even while he was doing the boring paperwork job she hated so much. And Skye liked to think it was also because of her.

"What, no letters for me today?" Asked Ward at a point.

It had been a week since May had delivered her letter. Almost nothing had changed.

May stopped a bit 'more often to drink with Ward and the guys and Grant looked a little' less frustrated when She attended her training with Skye.

Skye also considered this as a little progress.

"You have to ask the reason to our little Hermione" said Skye.

It was Jemma’s turn. From personal experience, Skye knew that Jemma Simmons under pressure can become very dangerous.

Not that there was something dangerous in her letter, but according to Skye she was taking a bit 'too long.

Especially if, on the other side of the counter, Fitz had written his letter weeks ago.

But sometimes, speaking of the devil.

"Skye, Can you leave us a moment alone?" asked shyly Simmons appearing in the doorway.

"Did you see it?” said Skye, facing Ward "You just needed to ask"

For once, it was nice not to be the postgirl.

Simmons waited until Skye was out the door before sitting in front of Ward.

"God, I'm so nervous" she said

"And why?" asked astonished Ward.

"The letter" Jemma said "Oh, but you knew that already, didn’t you?"

Ward just nodde.

"I wanted it to be perfect" Simmons said "It means a lot to me. And then there was Leo who  put me pressure, and ... "

"Simmons" interrupted her Ward "I'm sure it will be perfect. I still can’t believe that you are doing all this for me "

"I was the only one who said to Skye that what she was doing wasn’t fine" Simmons said "That was an invasion of your privacy. But in the end, I'm glad that she founded the letters"

"Me too" Ward said "I think subconsciously it was what I wanted from the beginning"

"I suppose this is yours then” said Simmons, giving to him a pastel pink envelope.

"Don’t pay attention to the writing paper" she added  "My parents gave that to me for my graduation. I think I had never used  it"

"I feel honored then" said Ward.

"Do you want me to go?" Asked Simmons.

"No" said Ward "Stay, please"

" _13- 03-18_

_Dear Grant,_

_I've never been good at expressing my feelings. As soon as someone decides to open up a bit 'with me, I shut myself in._

_I did it with Leo, but apparently with all of you._

_I try to be strong, but inside I’m a disaster._

_You left us in a limbo, Grant._

_We didn’t know what would happen, what was our  future. We didn’t have faith anymore, even in ourselves._

_God, I didn’t even know if Leo would never awakened._

_We've hated you for so much. But then, Bobbi and Mack did more or less the same and it seemed to relive the same absurd nightmare to me._

_It was just her the one who changed my mind._

_"Think of what would happen if Ward had executed his orders to the letter and he had brought you to Garrett" she said._

_My blood just froze at that tought. I dare not even imagine what we Garrett would have done to us._

_After all, looking at the overall view, both me and Leo are here._

_You're right about him, Grant. He is a real lion. He fight all the battles as a true warrior, sometimes he also fights my battles._

_With you, I thought he was just wasting his time. I've never been so happy to be wrong in my life._

_Since you got back, there were countless opportunities to prove your worth and certainly you taked the chance._

_I'm glad to see that you are loyal to us. Not to the  Shield, but to our family, especially to Skye._

_And if I will ever fall, you'll be there to pick me._

_With love,_

_Jemma "_

 

Ward couldn’t help but wipe a tear, while Jemma smiled awkwardly.

"I didn’t mean to make you cry, Grant" Jemma said.

"It's not your fault" said Grant "These letters make me emotional"

"Sometimes a hug can help"

"Come here, then" said Ward.

Jemma didn’t even have time to register what was happening, that she found herself embraced in Ward.

 

"That so cute" said Skye, just near the threshold. Beside her, Fitz seriously struggled to sit still.

"This means that it’s finally my turn?" He asked, waving a small white envelope.

"Come here you two" said Ward "I want a group hug"

"I'm so glad that the Wizard of OZ had  finally given a heart, tin man" said Skye.

"Yes" said Fitz "it’s his best part"

 

Coulson entered the room at one point, but he backed off when he found the small group still embraced in the middle of the room, and returned to his office with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you had an absolute need of caffeine" said May, barely raising her eyes from the map that she was consulting.

"Oh" Coulson said "I think it can wait"


End file.
